


Under The Street Lights

by showtunediva



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showtunediva/pseuds/showtunediva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This poem was written in 2004 and was inspired by the song  On My Own from Les Miserables.  No lyrics from  the song were used in this poem</p></blockquote>





	Under The Street Lights

Under The Street Lights  
The last car leaves  
the parking lot  
headlights head off  
into the blackness  
I step out from my hiding spot  
and stand in the center  
letting the rain hit my face

 

The lights are misty  
forever shining on the river  
making it glow  
as my cheeks are dotted  
with speckles of rain

Then the streetlight  
turns on  
like on of those clap on lights  
shining forever on me  
It is almost seen  
as as glimmer of hope

The world is full  
of blissful happiness  
more than I have ever known  
I'm dacning in the rain  
then from the shawdows  
there is a figure  
and out of the shawdows  
steps my man

he sweeps me off   
of my feet and kisses me  
gently  
I love him  
but only on my own

 

Inspired by the song On My Own from Les Miserables

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was written in 2004 and was inspired by the song On My Own from Les Miserables. No lyrics from the song were used in this poem


End file.
